Walking on Moon Beams
by fyn64
Summary: a vignette of Nathan and Haley's life during college, one shot, Naley fluff


Title: Walking on Moon Beams

Author: Karleen

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with WB/CW, Mark Schwahn and co. This was just written for fun.

Summary: a vignette of Nathan and Haley's life during college, one shot, Naley fluff

"_And if a door be closed  
then a row of homes start building.  
And tear your curtains down,  
for sunlight is like gold"_

Nathan called out her name as he entered the apartment.

"Hales?" he asked. "Are you home?" he walked toward their bedroom. He opened the door and found her with their ten month old baby cradled in her arms as she gently rocked him to sleep.

"Nathan?" she was surprised to see him home early. Basketball practice usually ran late until ten or sometimes eleven. She looked up at him as he made his way towards them and kissed her gently on her forehead. "What are you doing here so early?" Jamie saw his dad and immediately squirmed for attention. "Are you feeling sick? She asked as she adjusted the boy in a sitting position. She looked over at her husband worriedly. He sat down next to them and lightly tickled Jamie which caused the boy to laugh. Both smiled as he emitted that wonderful sound of innocent joy.

"No, I..." he paused." I just miss you both."

"We miss you too." she replied and he stroked her cheek with gentle passion.

"I haven't seen much of you or Jamie lately. You're in class in the mornings then when you come home I have to leave for mine then run straight to practice. I know it sounds stupid..."

"Not stupid. You're right. We haven't been in the same room for more than 30 minutes at a time." She knew that Jamie wasn't going to sleep now that he knew his dad was home. "Do you want to go to daddy?" she cooed as the infant gurgled in glee. She smiled as she handed the boy over to her husband.

"Jimmy Jam, do you want to play airplane?" he asked the boy as he propped him up on his lap. Jamie giggled as Nathan lifted him over his head and brought him back down as he squealed with laughter.

"I swear, he was about to close his eyes a few minutes ago." she said as she smiled at them.

"Did you have dinner yet?" he continued to play with his son.

"I was just about to heat up some leftovers." she picked up toys that were scattered on the floor and placed them in a basket.

"Let's go out." he suggested.

"Three of us?" she turned to face him.

"Yeah, why not?" he said while he carried his son and stood next to her.

"It's a school night." curiosity got the best of her and she asked, "Where would we go?"

"We could just drive around. Jamie loves car rides." he kissed the boy's cheek, "Don't you buddy?"

"He does." she remembered the first time she put Jamie in that red car seat. Lydia bought it for them as soon as she heard that they bought a car six months ago. At first, Haley was hesitant about putting Jamie in it. Her worries went away as soon as she saw Jamie's smiling face as he babbled incoherent sounds while Nathan strapped the seatbelt over him. "One problem though, doesn't Luke have the car tonight?"

"I borrowed it." he said hurriedly. "I told him I wasn't feeling well."

"And he still let you drive by yourself? I need to have a talk with that brother of yours."

"Hales, I'm fine." he smirked. "You worry too much."

"I can't help it."

"Alright, let's go." He said as he walked to the door with his son in tow.

"We can't just go right now. I have to pack his bottle, some diapers, clothes..." she started to babble. Nathan reached for a bag just outside their door.

"All done." he said in smug manner as he placed the bag on his left shoulder while he carried Jamie on his right arm.

"What are you up to?"

"Come on."

* * *

Nathan drove around the quiet city without a specific destination in mind. By the time they got around to search for a place to eat, most of the walk-in restaurants were either closed or packed with a noisy crowd. They didn't want to wake their baby from his sweet slumber so they opted to get drive-through burgers and fries instead. Nathan parked the car next to the park with a small lake, one they frequented before their school schedules became the primary activity of their days. The wind blew and rustled the leaves on the trees. The gust was strong enough that they felt the breeze even with their windows closed. It was slightly cold for a spring night. They stayed inside the car as they ate their meal.

"This was a great idea." she said as she quickly finished her burger.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." he chuckled as he wiped the mustard off of her cheek with a napkin. "Looks like someone's finally had enough fun for the day." he whispered as he pointed to Jamie in the backseat, who fell asleep ten minutes into the car ride.

"I was so stressed out about the papers I have to write and with three back to back exams for the next few days...Oh and my mom can't look after Jamie this weekend because she's going to Quinn's gallery opening." she rambled and he gave her a big grin.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" It was her turn to grin. He knew how to stop her from babbling any further.

"Maybe you have to remind me." she flirted with him.

"I love you." he said sweetly as he kissed her cheek.

"That's it?" she asked jokingly.

"I was letting you finish your food first." he looked into her eyes and kissed her fully then broke away slowly. "How about that?" he grinned again.

"Much better." their foreheads were only a few inches apart but still close enough to touch. "I love you too you know." she said. A few minutes later, his phone rang. He knew who it was but he didn't answer.

"We should head back soon." He said with a glint of excitement.

"Seriously, what are you up to?"

* * *

"I don't understand why you insist that I open the door when you have the keys in your hand." She mumbled as she looked through the baby's bag for her keys. Nathan, with a sleeping Jamie on his shoulder, stood behind her amused with her annoyed stance. "I swear sometimes, I could just..." She stopped her burgeoning rant as she opened the door to their home. The living room was dimly lit with strategically placed candles all over. In place of finding Jamie's toys and books scattered on the floor, there were rose petals instead. She hadn't seen the place so clean since they moved in. Rose petals lead them to the dining room table where there were a couple of flute glasses filled with Champagne and a slice of Haley's favorite chocolate cake right in the middle. Nathan smiled as he watched her stunned reaction. He carried his son towards their room and tucked him in his crib. He carefully closed the door as he turned the baby monitor on.

"Did you really think I'd forget?" he whispered as he walked up behind her. Haley's eyes welled up, her tears threatened to spill as she realized what this was all about. "Surprised?" He asked as he hugged her from behind.

"I'll say." She leaned up against him. He held her closer. "How did you manage to do all of this?"

"Luke and the guys from the team helped a lot." He kissed the back of her head. Nathan wanted to do something special for Haley. They've both been swamped with work for weeks that they've barely spent any real time together, except sleep on the same bed. Most of the time, even sleep wasn't an option since Jamie usually woke up hungry at four in the morning.

"Tonight's practice was cancelled a few days ago. I was gonna surprise you this weekend but this worked out so much better. The only way for this to work out was to get you out of the house." He said with a smile on his face. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could never forget the day we got back together."

"You never seize to amaze me." she said as she stroked his closely shaven face. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "And just for the record, neither can I."

"Someday, I wish I can give you everything you deserve. I know this isn't the life you dreamed of..." she stopped him before he could finish his thoughts.

"What we have is more than I could ever want." He kissed her with such ferocity that she felt her knees buckle once more.

"_And I love her so  
I wouldn't trade her for gold"_

_Gold- lyrics by Interference_

End.


End file.
